


“People like me aren’t supposed to have someone like you.”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader
Series: Flufftember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 35





	“People like me aren’t supposed to have someone like you.”

Silent days became a rarity since you joined Red Hair Pirates, so the sudden stillness was ringing in your ears more loudly than the buzz you used to hear in the background all the time. Even the sea seemed to blend in the general atmosphere - it was so quiet at first you worried you somehow sailed too close to the Calm Belt. No waves, no wind, no even a single wrinkle on its sheet. Sailors hated silence on the sea; you suspected the crew collectively decided it’s best to wait the antsy times out and do nothing. Most of the people you saw on the deck were napping. Those few who didn’t, were minding their own business and paying you as much attention as if you were an empty barrel.

Left alone with your thoughts for the first time since you barely could remember, you truly felt uneasy. Moments like this made you painfully realize how different you were from the whole crew, how much of an average “landrat” was left in you. Something… so unheard of for Yonko’s crew, a crew that was shaking seas and islands alike, a crew sailing under a Jolly Roger appearing in countless nightmares of Marines and other pirates. Shanks drew many different people to himself and was choosing his crewmates for countless various, crazy and shocking reasons. But only you were chosen, because he loved you. No big words were spoken, no big actions were made. He never asked you to join - and you never told him you would like to. One day you casually found yourself in his embrace on his ship’s deck and the island you two met was disappearing from your sight. You felt like it happened both ages ago and barely yesterday - details were blurring in your memory, but on the other hand you still couldn’t find a place you could call yours. No one from the crew said or done something against you - quite contrary, the very first time you appeared by Shanks’ side, they accepted you as one of them.

But then there were quiet times like this and your mind couldn’t find peace.

You found Shanks in his favorite spot on the deck, napping as you supposed, but as soon as you approached him, his eyes sprung open and a wide, lazy grin lightened his face. He patted the floor next to him and as soon as you followed the request, his only arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer. Soon Shanks’ face found its way to the crook of your neck, his growth tickled you, so you squirmed and fidgeted in a search for a more comfortable position. In a better mood, you would have giggled and started a banter - but now you only felt tense for some reason. No wonder Shanks, always quick to pick changes up, lost interest in a nap and focused on you.

“What’s bothering my beautiful princess?” He asked you, casually playing with mobbish strands of your hair. 

“Sea blues I guess?” You leaned fully against him. “Nothing serious just… Feeling off.” The silence that followed made you antsy, Shanks was waiting patiently, but his intense gaze felt like a drill aimed right at your soul. “It’s really nothing. Having weird thoughts, that’s all.”

“Well, I’m listening.”

“It’s just-” You took a deep breath and turned away from his eyes. “People like me aren’t supposed to have someone like you.”

You immediately felt Shanks tensing as well. He gently grabbed your chin and made you look at him - his face turned serious and troubled, a frown made him almost look scary. 

“People _like you_? What are you trying to say?”

“I’ve told you it’s just a weird thought and nothing serious.” You still couldn’t look straight at him. “You’re a powerful man leading a strong crew. And I am just… Just myself. A weak burden for you. You have to take care of me all the time, as if you already didn’t have enough trouble. I think fate was being harsh on you by putting me on your way.”

“It’d be harsh, if it _didn’t_ put you on my way.” It took Shanks’ a while, he was setting the right words in his head. Before you could answer, his arm was once again on your waist and soon you found yourself under him, immobilized in strong embrace and his face resting in one of his favorite spots - on your bosom.

“Hey, what are you-”

“Hugging the bad thoughts away from you,” he murmured into your boobs and tightened the clinch. 

“You’re going to crush me!”

“That’s the punishment for calling yourself a burden.” His face got serious again when he lifted it to look at you. “Don’t think of yourself so lowly. There’s a reason I chose you.”

He placed a gentle kiss on the top of your nose and then playfully pecked it. You giggled and squirmed underneath him.

“That’s it, beautiful girl, the smile suits you much better.” Shanks eventually rolled on his side and let you lay down on his chest, his fingers quick to intertwine with your hair and gently caress your scalp. “If you ever feel bad about yourself again, just come to me. I will scare all the blues away with my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
